Sunflowers and Fireworks A HeatTagShipping Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Dawn and Conway at a Fireworks Festival. You do the math. Totally fluffy and sweet cotton candy . Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Hi all! I was watching the Summer Camp episodes of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl and was intrigued by a new pairing: Dawn and Conway. I can't help but LOVE Conway's creepy stalkerness! He's just so cute in a weird way! He and Dawn would make a TOTALLY ADORABLE pairing! I'm a new lover of HeatTagShipping or as I like to call it: StalkerShipping! (jk) Anyway, this story takes place during the Sinnoh Fireworks Festival which takes place every year in Floaroma Town (No it doesn't. I just made it up for the story.) Enjoy! ^_^**

Dawn smiled as she followed Ash and Brock into Floaroma Town. 'I haven't been here since my first contest!' "The flowers smell as sweet as ever! Don't they, Piplup?" Piplup nodded his head cheerfully. "Pip-Piplup!" She pulled out her Pokeballs. "Hey guys, how about we let everyone out for awhile?" Ash nodded. "Yeah! That sounds great!" "Go everyone!" Dawn threw her Pokeballs, releasing Buneary, Pachirisu, and Mamoswine. Buneary, of course, immediately ran over to Pikachu and started flirting. Mamoswine yawned and laid down on the ground. Pachirisu sniffed the air and started running in circles around Dawn. Meanwhile, Ash let out his Buizel, Monferno, Grotle, Gliscor, and Staraptor and Brock let out his Sudowoodo and Croagunk. Happiny jumped out of Brocks arms and looked around cheerfully. At that moment, Dawn felt a familiar tingle go up her spine and seconds later, an all too familiar voice spoke in her ear. "Hello, Dawn! I had a feeling that you would be coming here." Dawn turned around nervously. "Fancy seeing you here, Conway." She said with a slightly freaked out smile. Conway smiled. "I looked back at my notes that I took on you during summer camp and knew that the beauty of the fireworks would attract you and apparently, I was right!" Everyone else except Conway had an anime sweat drop behind their heads. "Well, I'll see you around! Gotta find somewhere to sleep after all! I'll be dropping by again later on!" He walked off cheerfully, leaving the others watching him with unsure looks on their faces.

Conway sighed to himself once he was out of earshot. 'Dawn has gotten even more divinely beautiful if that's even possible!' He let out his Slowking, Aggron, and Heracross. "You guys can come out for awhile." He muttered distractedly. 'Though she seemed nervous around me…why could that be?' Slowking noticed his Trainer's mood. "Slowking? Slow-Slowking?" "Hmm? Oh sorry, Slowking. My mind is wandering a lot." Slowking looked back toward where Dawn was and tilted his head. Conway grinned sheepishly. "Yep! It's her again…" Slowking nodded knowingly before leading Conway away. 'Maybe this is my chance! The festival will last for a few days after all… Maybe I can finally let her know how I feel! Though…I've been doing that for awhile…I might need different tactics…' He glanced toward a stand that was selling flowers and a smile crossed his face. "Well, Heracross. Which flower do you recommend?" Heracross pointed to a large yellow sunflower (Drew already owns the rose). Conway's eyes sparkled. "That's perfect! Bright and beautiful, just like her!" He bought the flower and sighed. 'I won't give it to her in person though. I'll add some mystique to this. I've heard that girls like a little mystery…'

Dawn walked out of her room the next morning to find a sunflower sitting next to the door. As she picked up the flower, Piplup noticed a note on the ground and handed it to his Trainer. Dawn read the note to herself. 'You know me but don't understand, How much I long to hold your hand, Your eyes soothe my soul and warm my heart, I think of you always when we're apart, Your beauty is divine and your kindness a dream, Like me you are not always how you seem, With hair like the night and skin like the snow, I love you more than you'll ever know, I will always think of you in this way, Will think of you as my dawn of every day.' Dawn felt her face flush bright red and a dreamy smile spread across her face. "Oh, Piplup! Read this! It's so beautiful!" She handed Piplup the paper and gazed at the flower in her hand. "I have a secret admirer! How romantic!" She mused to herself. 'Now who could it be?' She wondered silently. 'It can't be Ash or Brock. I know that Ash loves the Gym Leader of Cerulean city and Brock is too old for me. Also, me, Ash, and Brock are never apart. I wonder…' Piplup tapped her leg and handed her back the poem which she immediately pocketed. "Well, come on!" She said to Piplup. "Let's go out and enjoy the festival. Maybe my secret admirer will reveal himself!" They walked out, not noticing a certain someone hiding in a shadowy corner.

Conway grinned as Dawn walked off. 'Perfect! Dawn loved it! I think it's fair to give myself an A+ on that one! Now what should I do next?' He walked out of the building and looked around. 'Normally, the secret admirer hangs out with the girl a lot and they get to know each other more and more…Let's see how that works out!' He glanced toward where Dawn was with Ash and Brock and smiled. 'Here goes…' He walked over toward them, making a special effort to not creep behind Dawn like he usually enjoys doing. He got there just in time to hear Ash say: "Yeah, Dawn…Brock and I gotta head back to Kanto right away. Mom is sick and Brock's Steelix is having some problems." Dawn sighed. "I'll go with you guys then!" Ash shook his head. "Sorry, Dawn. Only a few people are allowed to see her right now." "Is it serious?" "No, just tiring for her. The doctor doesn't want anyone other than family there and since I'm her only family…" Dawn nodded. "I understand. How about you, Brock?" Brock shook his head. "I wouldn't. Steelix may become unpredictable as we don't know what the exact problem is. I suppose we'll go home and meet up with you later on." Dawn nodded. "Okay! I'll be here in Floaroma Town until you get back!" Ash sighed. "I feel kinda bad leaving you alone during the festival." "Oh, she won't be alone! I'll look after her!" Conway said cheerfully. Everyone jumped up in surprise. 'Whoops…I did it again…' Dawn smiled nervously. "Thanks, Conway!" Ash and Brock smiled and waved once more before walking off. Conway smiled to himself. 'This might work out better than I had hoped!' "Hope your mom feels better, Ash!" He called after Ash before turning to Dawn. "So, what first?" He asked brightly.

Dawn looked around for something that they could do. Here she was, alone with Conway…yikes… "Say! They got a Ferris Wheel!" Conway said, pointing toward the large towering ride. Dawn felt her heart do a flip. 'Yikes…that's pretty…high up…' "Um, sure!" She said, trying to look confident. Conway gave her a curious look before leading her by the hand toward the Ferris Wheel. Dawn was too busy trying not to look scared to notice that Conway was holding her hand. Conway handed the man the tickets and sat in one of the boxes. Dawn gulped before sitting down next to him. 'Do these things have to rock at every movement we make?' It got even worse when the Ferris Wheel started to move. Every time it went around, Dawn scrunched her eyes shut when they got to the top. She didn't notice Conway looking at her until he spoke. "You didn't tell me you were scared of heights." He said, concern in his voice. Dawn grinned nervously. "Yeah…must have slipped my mind." At that moment, the worst thing happened: The Ferris Wheel broke right when they were at the very top. Dawn's eyes grew wide. 'Oh no, no, no, no….' She thought to herself. Conway seemed to notice her fear and put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Dawn yelped as the movement caused the cart to rock and she quickly buried her face in Conway's shoulder. She could feel Conway's arm wrap around her and heard Conway whisper softly to her. "There, there, Dawn. It'll be okay. Don't worry." He brought his other arm around and hugged her comfortingly. Dawn was glad that Conway couldn't see her face turning redder and redder by the second.

Conway felt his heart do flip after flip as he held Dawn in his arms. She was very warm… He sighed and hugged her closer to him, feeling her tension slowly easing up. 'Good. She's not so scared now.' His heart warmed at the next thought that came to his head. 'She's not scared because I'm here!' It was a couple hours before the Ferris Wheel was finally fixed, by this time it had grown dark and Dawn had fallen asleep in his arms. He was listening to her soft breathing when the Ferris Wheel suddenly started moving again. Dawn awoke with a start and it took a moment for her to remember where she was. "It started moving again." Conway said cheerfully. Dawn slowly sat up again though she didn't move away from Conway's gentle embrace. 'Is it just me or is she blushing?' He noticed his Heracross fly by and smiled. 'Good. He got another one. Part 2 will be in place in the morning.' He turned to Dawn. "I'll meet you tomorrow. Okay?" Dawn nodded. "Okay!" She started to walk away but stopped. She walked back over and hugged Conway. "Thank you." She said before running off. Conway breathed a dreamy sigh as she disappeared from sight and Slowking had to catch him so that he wouldn't completely collapse. He looked up at Slowking with misty eyes. "I think…it's working…" He murmured. Slowking shook his head and carried his trainer back to his room.

Dawn walked back into her bedroom and fell back on her bed. 'Why do I feel so lightheaded? Is it because of the Ferris Wheel?' She turned to Piplup who was smirking at her. "What is it, Piplup?" "Lup-Piplup!" He replied with a grin. He drew a heart with his flippers and Dawn sat bolt upright. "I do not!" Piplup started to laugh. "Piplup!" Dawn rolled her eyes and laid down. 'I can't be in love with Conway!' She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. When she woke up the next morning, Piplup was jumping up and down on her bed. "Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!" "What is it, Piplup?" Piplup pointed to her door which was open a crack. Lying next to the crack was another sunflower. Immediately awake, Dawn ran over and picked up the flower and another piece of paper. "No poem this time, my love. Rhymes aren't always needed to express the emotions within a person's heart. Allow the sunflower to be the symbol of my feelings for you, for the sunflower is bright and reminds one of the sun as do you. As your name states, you bring the light of day with you wherever you go. I walk among you as the festivities progress. Every day, I shall leave a token of my love for you somewhere you are sure to find it. On the final night, you will find out who I am. Today, my token will be found close to what is loved by your Pokemon. Farewell for now, dear one." Dawn breathed a soft sigh. 'How romantic…' She smiled and handed her card to Piplup. As Piplup read, she stepped outside and threw all of her Pokeballs. "Come on out, guys!" Her Pokemon assembled in front of her. "I have a very important job for you all." Her Pokemon nodded attentively. "I need you guys to go around the festival and find something that you all really love." The Pokemon blinked curiously but were quickly updated by Piplup. They nodded and rushed off. Piplup jumped into Dawn's arms and smiled. Dawn nodded. "Let's get going, Piplup. Conway is waiting."

Conway noticed Dawn's Pokemon leaving the hotel and splitting up. He smiled. 'Good. They'll find it eventually.' His smile widened as Dawn ran over to him. "Hi, Conway!" She looked around. "Where to?" Conway felt his heart warm. 'She feels more comfortable around me. This is great!' He looked around for a moment and smiled. "How about some games?" Dawn smiled. "Okay!" They went over to a ball toss game. Conway immediately grabbed some balls and threw them at the bottles. 'My natural aim makes this easy.' He won very quickly. When the man asked him to choose a plushie, he picked a Buneary plushie and handed it to Dawn. Dawn blushed and took the plushie. "Thank you, Conway!" She said brightly. Conway grinned. "No problem." 'She's blushing! She's blushing! She's blushing! She's blushing!' At that moment, Pachirisu bounded over. "Chippa!" She said in excitement. Dawn gasped. "You found it?" Pachirisu nodded and bounded off again. Dawn turned to Conway. "Come on!" Conway ran after her, his heart beating rapidly. Conway heard Dawn let out a surprised gasp as he came to a stop next to her. "I should have known!" She muttered, staring at the Poffin stand. Pachirisu ran behind the stand and came back out with a Piplup plushie. There was also a sunflower and a note with it. Conway grinned.

Dawn glanced at Conway and smiled. "I've been getting presents from a secret admirer." She quickly explained before opening the note. It said: "A plushie of your own starter Pokemon. It is a small token but I hope that you appreciate it. My next token will be found tomorrow in a place of serenity. I also wish to point out something about your eyes… They remind me of sapphires glistening in the afternoon sun. It is as if the sky and ocean gave up two of their most beautiful pieces in order to take residence within your eyes. I love you more than I love anything. Farewell until next time though I am closer to you than you think." Dawn sighed and leaned back against Mamoswine. "That…is so beautiful…" She smiled at Conway. "Read this! Isn't it wonderful?" Conway took the note and read it over. Finally he nodded. "Not bad!" He handed it back. Was it just her or was there a certain sparkle in his eye? She hugged both of her plushies close. "Two plushies in one day!" She said cheerfully. Conway only smiled. That night, Dawn had trouble falling asleep. When she finally did, she was woken up by someone. She opened her eyes but it was so dark that she couldn't see a thing. Someone was leaning over her. She felt a flash of fear which was instantly quelled by a gentle familiar voice whispering to her. "Do not fear, my love. I told you that the next token would be in a place of serenity." Dawn sat up but still couldn't see him. "Who are you?" The person chuckled. "You will find out tomorrow during the fireworks. Look to the sky and my name will appear piece by piece." Dawn felt her heart flip. She paused and her thoughts wandered to who she hoped it was. "Are you…Conway?" She asked, trying not to sound hopeful in case he wasn't. The person chuckled again. "You will find out tomorrow night, my angel. Now for my next token of affection." She felt the boy lean close to her and softly kiss her. His hand came forward to caress her cheek and he sighed. "Even if you do not return my affections, I could die happy having done this…" She heard him go out the door into the darkened hallway. She could smell a new sunflower next to her bed.

Conway woke up with a smile on his face. He had no clue how he had come up with the courage to do what he had done last night but boy was he glad! 'I kissed her…and she already thinks it could be me…she was hopeful…' He sat up and gazed around. Everything seemed so bright all of a sudden, as if a grey layer had been removed during the night. Stretching his limbs, he got out of bed. When he saw Dawn, she was very jumpy and excited. When he asked her what was up, she told him that she was keeping her fingers crossed for romance tonight. He smiled a little. 'Your wish is my command.' The last event before the fireworks was a Pokemon battle. Conway entered with Slowking and won every match. He kept checking to make sure that Dawn was watching. When he was against his final opponent, he moved back over to her and whispered. "This one's for you, Dawn!" He winked and turned back to the battle. His Slowking was up against an Electivire. Despite the type disadvantage, he won easily. Dawn cheered the loudest.

When Conway came back, Dawn grabbed him by the hand. "Come on! I want a great view of the fireworks!" She pulled him until they reached a quiet flowery field that had an open view of the sky. She laid down in the flowers and gazed at the sky. Conway got comfortable next to her. She couldn't help but notice how close he was to her, not that she minded. She refrained from snuggling up against him. She could wait a little longer to confirm her hopes. The first bang was heard as the fireworks were shot off. Almost immediately, she could see a firework in the shape of a C. 'Yes! That's the first letter…' She noticed a smile creeping across Conway's face. Some more fireworks shot up and she saw a ring in the air. "Is that one of those firework rings or is it an O?" She wondered aloud. Conway calmly replied. "It's an O." Dawn turned toward him as an N shot up. "Conway…has it been you the whole time." Conway looked at her innocently. "What are you talking about?" Dawn rolled her eyes as the W came into view. "You are my secret admirer, right?" Conway shot her a sly grin. "I'll tell you if you can catch me!" With that, he jumped up and bolted off. Dawn laughed and rushed after him.

Conway heard Dawn pursue and his heart felt as if it was flying. 'Sweet Dawn…I am yours…' With a soft chuckle, he hid behind a tree and listened as Dawn drew closer. She stopped close to his hiding place and looked around. He slowly peeked his head out and blew on her ear. Dawn let out a yelp and spun around. Her look of surprise turned to a look of pure joy as she glomped him. **(for the meaning of glomp, see Ginny Ketchum- A Fiery Legend Chapter 9)** Conway laughed as he fell on the soft grass, holding Dawn close to him. An A appeared in the sky. "You haven't won yet!" He began tickling her. Dawn squirmed and giggled as Conway pinned her down on the grass. "Okay, okay! Uncle! Uncle!" She gasped. Conway grinned and nuzzled her cheek before laying down next to her. They both looked up in time to see the Y appear in the sky just before the grand finale. "Beautiful…" Dawn murmured. Conway turned his head toward her. "Yeah…you are…"

Dawn felt her heart warm at his words. There was no denying what she was feeling. "I love you." She whispered into Conway's ear. Conway smiled. "I love you too." He then shifted until he was leaning over her once more. Dawn felt major butterflies in her stomach when she saw the loving gleam in Conway's eyes. Slowly, he leaned down until their lips met. Dawn smiled in the kiss. His movements were gentle and his kiss was warm and sweet, like melted chocolate. She slowly brought her hands up and rested one on his cheek while she weaved the fingers of her other hand through his hair. She felt him tremble with excitement and could just barely hear a whimper deep in his throat. When they broke apart, Dawn gazed into Conway's eyes. She had never really looked at his eyes before. They were dark and sparkling, like the night sky.

Conway laid down next to Dawn once more, draping one arm across her, pulling her close. "You know…" He muttered. "I'm in no hurry. You'll be here awhile while you wait for Ash and Brock to come back. I'd be more than happy to stay with you." The thought of all the time he'd have with Dawn to himself made him feel giddy inside. Dawn snuggled up against him and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered sweetly. Conway softly kissed her head as she fell asleep in his arms. He stayed awake for awhile, musing. 'You're mine at last, Dawn. I promise to make you happy. I will love cherish you forever.' With that silent vow, he hugged Dawn close and fell asleep, already awaiting the future he would now have with Dawn.

**This has been a cotton candy story. (Very sweet and fluffy) I hope you liked it! I just don't know what it is about Conway that makes me love him. Maybe it's his geekiness, or his stalkerness, or his overall awesome spazziness. It's probably a mixture of all three. Well, I hope you liked this story! KUDOS TO CONWAY! STALKERSHIPPING FOREVER!**


End file.
